<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The House of the Fallen by VantaBlackHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995811">The House of the Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantaBlackHorror/pseuds/VantaBlackHorror'>VantaBlackHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of The Fallen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Other, Scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantaBlackHorror/pseuds/VantaBlackHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of The Fallen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653769</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Entry #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Insanity is doing an action over and over again, repeatedly and expecting different results. I know I’m not insane, but I’ve walked through this door for God knows how long and I’m still in this damned house. Nothing ever changes, it’s just the same empty living room with one framed picture of a girl with a bright crimson rose in her hand. Well, it didn’t change until just a few rooms ago when I found this notebook. There was an introduction page that read the following.<br/>
‘Dear Writer,</p><p>        	We're sorry about the lack of information up to this point. We enjoy a little mystery from time to time. By now you’ve probably been walking a very long time and you are beginning to wonder if you should give up. You’re probably thinking that you’ll starve to death or die of dehydration before you get to the end of this place. Let us assure you that not only will you be provided with sustenance but will also be released once you find our key of sorts. By now you’ve noticed that all the rooms are the same; identical down to the knots in the wooden flooring that you stand on. If you can make something different then you can leave. The loop will stop, and we won’t bother you once you leave, but here’s the catch. If you spend too long in a room The Fallen will make you one of them. So, we suggest you keep moving. Look underneath the painting. We have given you a timer to know exactly how much time you can spend in each room. Good luck sir, you’re going to need it.</p><p>        	Signed,<br/>
The Risen</p><p>PS.<br/>
If you want proof that Fallen are real or just have a morbid curiosity of what they look like, leave a paper in a room before moving on to the next. The paper will come back with a photo of the last person that got caught and their final words in the next room you enter. Oh, you should probably move to the next room. The Fallen are pretty lonely nowadays.’<br/>
</p><p>And that’s where the introduction ended. When I checked for the timer, I got a little phone that was opened to an app. It read [02:00/Player Room Number: 127/The Fallen Room Number:125]. Just as soon as my brain had put the pieces together, I heard footsteps from the door behind me. It didn’t take me long to realize that the noise I was hearing was from the so called Fallen. After that, I wasn’t thinking. Every movement was pure instinct. I sprinted across the room toward the door to room 128. I turned the door handle, threw open the door and sprinted to the next one. I ran until the timer read [29:03/Player Room Number: 189/The Fallen Room Number:159].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Entry #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I haven’t stopped moving from the last entry. I feel like I’ve been walking for hours now. The room number reads 372 and The Fallen are still far away. This is why I decided to use the notebook. I felt like a had enough time to write down some of my thoughts about what the hell is going on. I know I’m not insane, but I’ve turned that same doorknob and opened that same door so many times, expecting to see something different but every time I’m met with the same damn room. I tried to hit the home button on the phone, but it seemed to be broken. Every time I pressed it the timer glitches and gets rid of some time. I didn’t realize that until now and the timer said two minutes and I had to go into a full-on sprint again to make up for the time I had shaved off. I’ll update this when I can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Entry #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m exhausted. My body feels like it could collapse in at any second and my eyelids are struggling to stay open. The timer says 45:00 right now so I think I’ll just take a nap. If I don’t, I’ll end up collapsing from exhaustion and I won’t wake up in time. This very well might be the last thing I ever write. I must be optimistic. It’s all I have at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Entry #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door. I’m running as I write this, and I just heard one of the doors break behind me. My timer keeps telling me that I don't have any time left but I know that can’t be true. If that were true, then I should already be dead right? That’s what those “Risen” guys said in that letter right? They said that if I’m alive, I will have time. Did they lie, or did they forget? Am I already one of the Fallen? I’m going to leave a paper in the next room and see what I get. I need to know if I’m still me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Entry #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve been through five or six rooms. I’m not sure anymore. The timer has stopped displaying anything helpful. All that's left on the screen is this damn message.<br/>
‘Dear Writer,<br/>
</p><p>We are sorry to inform you that we are having some technical difficulties and are incapable of controlling the beings we have named the ‘Fallen’. We are attempting to fix the problems that have arisen with your current timing device. We urge you to continue moving and to not attempt to make any contact with the Fallen. All attempts to contact these characters will result in the destruction of all your chances to get out of this house alive. We wish you the best of luck. Don’t quit moving forward.<br/>
</p><p>Signed,<br/>
Dr. Rice &amp; Dr. Fall, Head of Risen Medical Tech’<br/>
</p><p>I don’t know what to believe anymore. First, I thought I was just trapped in some sick maniacs twisted funhouse but now I seem to be part of an inhuman medical experiment! I’m terrified of what is to come. My mind is racing and trying to come up with rational conclusions about what is happening, but I can’t understand the point of all this. I have to keep moving now. If I don’t, I’ll get caught. I must escape. I must.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Entry #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had to see. I had to know if they were telling the truth, I just had to. It was a mistake; it was a terrible mistake. The picture… god, the picture was hideous. Her face looked like it had been battered by an MMA fighter. She had bruises everywhere and her lips were decayed so badly they were nearly non-existent. Her eyes were glossed over as if she was blind but her pupils were red. They weren’t made red by the camera either, no. They were blood-red as if they were fresh drops of the crimson red blood.  The photo said that her name was Sarah Winchester. It said that she was “Experiment Number 272” and that she had made it to room 902 before she gave up. Her last words were so defeated. The overwhelming sadness that fell over me, for a person that I don’t even know caused me to break down in tears. I have to make it out of here alive. Not just for me but for Sarah as well. Someone has to beat this deathtrap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Entry #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve just entered a room and it has no other door to move on. The sadness that Sarah felt must be close to what I’m feeling now. I’m reading my past entries repeatedly for anything that might be helpful, but nothing is coming to mind. I’m exhausting every different possibility that I can think of, but nothing will help me escape. I can hear the Fallen shuffling in the rooms behind me. I’ve been so used to the same generic room that this sudden change is just overwhelming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Entry #8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wait. This is the room with the change in it! I won! That Dr. Rice guy will be here to get me out of this room any minute now and I’ll be free. I bet all of this was a psychological test to find the limit of human mental capacity under pressure. The shuffling is probably from some hidden speakers under the floorboards. I'm guessing that this notebook will be given to Dr. Rice or Dr. Fall, so I have a message to you two.<br/>
</p><p>Congratulations on being the world's biggest assholes and most idiotic ‘Doctors’ ever. You have officially kidnapped a person to play a twisted spot the difference game. Well, I fucking won! I’m not your damn pawn anymore! You bastards can’t break me. I can’t wait to get out, so I can give you a piece of my brilliant mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Entry #9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn, I figured that you guys would've stopped the shuffling sounds by now. I won, I made it to the end! I’m just going to sit here and wait for you guys to come to get me. I feel so relaxed right now. I could fall asleep. You know I like that painting now. It's grown on me. The rose looks so pretty. Dark as pitch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you read this notebook you look around at your surroundings. You see one door, a painting of a girl, that is now holding a black, wilted rose. You remove the painting from its resting place and exit out through the small door with the room number “157,764\Risen HQ”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>